


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 309

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 309 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 309 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 309

ADEN  
May the Spirit of the Commander choose me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hofli Keryon kom Heda na sad ai op._

ENERA  
Mud may reduce the swelling.

TRANSLATION  
 _Moka na strik swolnes-de daun mebi._

LINCOLN  
He wears the wound with pride.

TRANSLATION  
 _En’s pudon ledon-de op kom somines._

LINCOLN  
Nyko taught you well.

TRANSLATION  
 _Naikou don tich yu op os, you._

ENERA  
Nyko got out just in time.

TRANSLATION  
 _Naikou don gonot fou gonen._

LINCOLN  
You’ll get out, too.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu na gonot seintaim._

LINCOLN  
Stay strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste yuj._

ENERA  
What is he saying?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit en’s tel yu op?_

LINCOLN  
Don’t worry.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou trip raun, you._

TITUS  
Enter.

TRANSLATION  
 _Min yo op._

TITUS  
Who sounds the victory horn?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chon teik wimplei tromon laud?!_

LINCOLN  
They’re here to take me away now. You must not resist.

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo komba hir na ban ai we kom nau. Yu nou souda kok au._

ENERA  
I can’t protect them without you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai sou nou na shil emo op thau yu._

LINCOLN  
Listen to me. You are a warrior. Stay strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sen ai op. Yu laik gona. Ste yuj._

LINCOLN  
Good. Octavia will find a way to get you out of here. I promise.

TRANSLATION  
 _Os. Okteivia na fig strat au na breik yu au. Ai swega yu klin._

ONTARI  
Stop talking, worm!

TRANSLATION  
 _Hod yu chichplei op, mokskwoma!_

OCTAVIA  
We fight together.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso throu daun ogeda._

LINCOLN  
I love you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai hod yu in._

KANE  
Stay strong.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste yuj._

LINCOLN  
May we meet again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._

ONTARI  
One moment.

TRANSLATION  
 _Won tika._

ONTARI  
Enter.

TRANSLATION  
 _Min yo op._

INDRA  
...Commander, no.

TRANSLATION  
 _…Heda, no._


End file.
